30 Days with Miracle
by Arinna Neo Conquerra
Summary: Katanya, keajaiban hanya mendatangi orang-orang yang percaya. Tapi ketika seorang Orihara Izaya yang nyaris tidak perduli pada keajaiban seumur hidupnya menerima telepon dari seseorang yang menawarkan keajaiban, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa kira-kira yang akan dimintanya dari keajaiban itu, berhubung sekarang dia sudah mati? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : What Happened?

**Title : **30 Days with Miracle

**Author: **Arinna Neo Conquerra

**Rating : **T, biar aman :3

**Pairing : **Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclamer : **Durarara! punyanya Oom Narita, bukan sayah =.=V

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, de el el.

**Because it's my first fanfiction ever, and I'm new in this world (masih polos #plak). Please go easy with me! :3**

**Chapter 1 : What Happened!?**

Apa kalian percaya dengan keajaiban?

Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Sejak dulu aku beranggapan bahwa keajaiban itu sama mustahilnya dengan alien. Tapi, hey, Headless Rider saja nyata, mengapa keajaiban tidak? Hmm… Entahlah. 'Keajaiban' itu memang seperti alien. Hampir mustahil, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Mungkin, keajaiban memang ada. Mungkin aku saja yang belum menemuinya. Atau mungkin aku memang pernah mengalaminya, namun aku tidak sadar bahwa itu 'keajaiban' karena cara berpikirku yang idealistis. Hidupku sebagai seorang informan terhebat seantero Tokyo membuatku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan dalam-dalam tentang hal sepele macam itu. Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk tak memikirkan tentang itu lagi.

Sampai suatu hari, aku, Orihara Izaya, suatu hari didatangi 'keajaiban' itu sendiri.

Ada beberapa manusia yang menyebut bahwa kehidupan adalah 'keajaiban'. Betapa menakjubkannya kehidupan itu, sehingga mereka bilang itu 'ajaib'. Dulu ketika aku membaca kalimat itu dari sebuah buku psikologis humanism positif, aku tertawa. Kehidupan itu ajaib? Bagiku biasa saja. Berjuta-juta, bahkan miliaran sampai triliyun manusia hidup di dunia ini. Bagian mananya yang ajaib? Aah, manusia memang menarik. Hal yang biasa dialami miliaran manusia dianggap sakral dan ajaib. Saat itu, aku berpikir begitu. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku bahwa suatu hari aku sendiri akan memahami langsung makna 'ajaibnya hidup', berhubung aku selalu menganggap bahwa diriku _immortal_. Tapi toh, hari itu datang juga.

Hari itu adalah hari yang terlihat biasa. Langit saat itu sudah menggelap, seperti akan hujan. Aku mendapati diriku berdiri ditengah keramaian Ikebukuro. Orang-orang bergegas pulang untuk menghindari hujan yang sepertinya akan datang tak lama lagi. Tapi aku hanya terdiam. Pikiranku kosong. Aku bahkan tak ingat apa yang sedang kulakukan sehingga aku bisa berdiri disini. Aku hanya berdiri terdiam memandang langit, itu saja.

Kemudian aku menyadari ada yang aneh. Meski aku berdiri ditengah keramaian manusia, tidak ada yang terlihat menyadari keberadaanku. Baiklah, aku memang sudah biasa diperlakukan begitu. Tidak ada yang mau berurusan denganku. Mereka di kota ini sudah tahu apa akibatnya jika mengacau dengan Orihara Izaya. Tapi ini… tidak biasa. Mereka seolah tidak tahu aku ada disini. Seolah tak ada yang bisa melihatku. Keherananku bertambah saat seorang gadis melewatiku begitu saja seperti sedang melewati angin kosong. Tunggu, ini benar-benar aneh. Gadis tadi baru saja MENEMBUS tubuhku. Seperti menembus udara. Dan, dan dia berjalan menembus tubuhku! Maksudku, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia berjalan melewatiku seolah tubuhku terbuat dari ilusi?! Tunggu, seorang pria juga berjalan menembus tubuhku—

Oke, ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Mereka berjalan melewati tubuhku seperti melewati ruang kosong. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang mereka baru saja menembusku seperti tidak ada apa-apa disitu? Tapi jelas-jelas aku berdiri disini! Oh, tunggu. Aku juga bisa berjalan melewati mereka! Tubuhku… terlihat transparan dan ringan sehingga aku bisa melewati mereka. Uh, transparan? Bagaimana bisa? Aku berjalan menuju bangku ditepi jalan dan… aku menembusnya...

Aku melewati beberapa manusia lagi, dan berusaha mengambil atau menyentuh benda apapun disekitarku. Tapi semuanya melewati tubuhku seolah aku tidak nyata, dan tubuhku terlihat seperti terbuat dari angin atau sejenisnya. Aku mulai panik. Ada apa sebenarnya!? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun! Dan tidak ada yang bisa melihat maupun mendengarku, seolah aku tak ada disini! Ada apa sebenarnya!?

Setetes air jatuh dari langit, menembus telapak tanganku yang tembus pandang, dan jatuh ke tanah. Aku jatuh terduduk, melihat makin banyak air hujan yang menembus tubuhku dan jatuh ke tanah begitu saja seolah tubuhku tidak eksis di dunia nyata. Dalam kebingungan, aku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar yang membuat jantungku hampir meloncat dari tempatnya karena kaget;

"Izaya!?"


	2. Chapter 2 : Nice To See You, Shizu-chan!

**Title** : 30 Days with Miracle

**Author**: Arinna Neo Conquerra

**Rating** : T, biar aman :3

**Pairing** : Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclamer** : Kalau Durarara! punya saya, sekarang juga pasti belum selesai ceritanya 8I (inget naskah novel yang terbengkalai setelah lebih dari setahun diketik -_-")

**Warning** : Gaje, OOC, de el el.

**Yay! Chapter baru~! Sebelumnya saya mau memberitahu, berhubung saya masih pelajar dan jarang punya waktu OL dengan laptop (karena biasanya saya OL pakai HP), saya tidak bisa setiap hari update. Tapi saya akan berusaha update tiap weekend atau pas liburan. Sekian, terima kasih, dan selamat membaca~ X9**

**Chapter 2 : Nice to See You Here, Shizu-chan!**

Sesosok bayangan yang tinggi menjulang menutupi pandanganku. Lalu kudengar suara yang cukup familiar, memanggil namaku;

"Izaya!?"

Aku menoleh. Seperti yang kukira, suara itu adalah suara dari Heiwajima Shizuo, Fortissimo Ikebukuro. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan monster kesayanganku di saat seperti ini. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan memasang senyum khas ala Orihara Izaya, karena aku tahu dia membenci senyumanku. Tapi saat aku akan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan padanya, aku sadar, dia tidak benar-benar melihat ke arahku. Yah, dia memang melihat ke arahku, tapi dia tidak melihat ke mataku, bahkan mungkin dia tidak melihat wajahku. Ah? Yang benar saja? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku.

"…Shizu-chan!" aku memanggilnya dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku, karena dia tetap berdiri ditempat semula tanpa reaksi. Hmm… aneh! Padahal biasanya jika dia mendengar atau melihatku, meski hanya sekilas, dia bakal menggila dan berteriak-teriak atau mulai mengangkat benda-benda super berat dengan kekuatan monsternya. Tapi sekarang dia hanya diam ditempat seperti baru dikutuk jadi batu oleh ibu Malin Kundang.

"Shizuu-chaa~n! Halooo~~~!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku didepan wajahnya. Dia tidak bergeming.

"Aneh," gumamnya akhirnya. Tapi sikapnya kelewat kalem dari biasanya ketika dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Yang aneh itu kamu, Shizu-chan!" kataku dengan kekesalan yang dibuat-buat.

Shizuo tetap berdiri diam, menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Entah mengapa agak _creepy_ juga melihat Monster Ikebukuro setenang itu.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mencium bau kutu busuk itu," gumamnya lagi, yang kemungkinan besar ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun."

Aku menaikkan alis. Apa katanya? Jelas-jelas aku disini! Tapi kenapa dia bilang aku tidak ada? Dan lagi, kenapa dia juga bersikap seperti tidak melihat dan mendengarku?

Aah! Ini membingungkan! Padahal aku ada didepan matanya, tapi Shizu-chan tidak sadar-sadar juga! Setelah diabaikan seperti hantu oleh manusia-manusia tercintaku, berhalusinasi dengan melihat tubuhku bisa menembus berbagai benda, sekarang aku juga tidak bisa mengacau dengan Shizu-chan juga? Hari ini bertambah aneh dan membosankan! Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi!? Apa Shizuo sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan pura-pura tidak melihatku, lalu menangkapku saat aku lengah? Aah, aku benci tidak mengetahui segala hal!

"Shizu-chaaaan! Aku disiniii! Matamu tidak minus, 'kan!? Tidak plus, 'kan?! Atau astigmatisma!? Ayolaaaah~~~! Akuuu disiniiiiii~!" aku meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil didepannya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi Shizuo tetap tidak sadar aku disini. "Shizuuuu-chaaaaaan! Yuhuuuuu~~~!"

"Shizuo?"

Sebuah suara lain muncul. Aku melihat melalui bahu Shizuo dan melihat seorang pria berkulit gelap berjalan mendekat. Shizuo menoleh dan menunduk sedikit.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat bingung begitu?"

"Uh, tidak," Shizuo berkata pelan, "Tadi aku seperti mencium bau kutu busuk itu, dan setelah kutelusuri, baunya berasal dari sini," dia menjelaskan, "Tapi tidak ada siapapun disini."

"HEI!" Aku berteriak-teriak memprotes lagi. Jelas-jelas aku ada didepan matanya! Tapi setelah berteriak-teriak tanpa hasil, Tanaka Tom, pria berkulit gelap tadi, menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan aneh. Dia juga bersikap seperti tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengarku. Tapi dia terlihat mengetahui sesuatu, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam dan mengumpulkan informasi darinya.

"'Kutu busuk'?" Tom berkata heran, "Maksudmu… Orihara Izaya?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi kutu yang bisa menyebarkan bau busuk seperti ini ke seantero 'Bukuro?" Tom memandangnya aneh.

"Itu mustahil," gumam pria berkulit gelap yang juga merupakan partner kerja Shizu-chan itu heran. Kulihat Shizuo menaikkan alisnya mendengan gumaman Tom.

"Uh, Shizuo, jadi kau belum tahu?" kata Tom sambil tanpa sengaja melihat ke arahku seperti melihat hantu. Sontak Shizu-chan (dan aku) menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Orihara Izaya… sudah meninggal."

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2 here! Gimana? Sepertinya sudah pada tahu ya Izaya itu hantu? Yap, Izaya itu hantu. Bagaimana dia meninggal, siapa yang melakukannya, bakal diurai di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Daaan~ biar gak kaget, saya bilang nih. Nanti bakal ada OC dari saya, tapi tenang, gak banyak kok. Tokoh utamanya tetap Shizuo dan Izaya~**** Anyway, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm WHAT?

Title : 30 Days with Miracle

Author:Arinna Neo Conquerra

Rating : T ajalah

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclamer : Faktanya, Durarara! punya Oom Narita.

Warning : Gaje, OOC, bertele-tele, de el el.

**Chapter 3 UP! Chapter kali ini agak pendek… dan sedikit bertele-tele. Saya ngerasa ada yang salah, tapi nggak nemu salahnya apa. Maaf ya… "**

**BTW, chapter kali ini ada dua side. Enjoy the new chapter! 8D**

**Chapter 3 : I'm… WHAT!?**

**Izaya's POV**

"Orihara Izaya… sudah meninggal."

…

…

…huh?

Aku sudah…

…APA!?

"HUH!?" aku dan Shizuo berteriak kaget bersamaan. Tom hampir melompat kaget meski dia tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengarku. Itu pasti karena suara Shizuo.

"Mati? Kutu itu sudah mati?" oke, Shizu-chan benar-benar terdengar terkejut. Tapi lalu dia tertawa keras sampai membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik.

"Izaya mati? Jangan bercanda, Tom-san! Dia bahkan tidak mati setelah _ketiban_ vending machine!" Shizuo berkata sambil terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya. Tampang Tom yang serius menghentikan tawanya.

"…siapa?" Tanya Shizuo mendadak serius melihat tampang bossnya.

Tom menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang tahu. Aku juga cuma mendengar kabar. Keluarganya yang mengurus segalanya setelah dia mati. Tapi detil kematiannya tidak diungkapkan. Tidak ada yang tahu juga dimana dia dimakamkan," katanya.

**Normal POV**

"…jadi ini serius?" Tanya Shizuo memastikan.

"Sayangnya, sepertinya itu benar," jawab Tom, "Apartemennya di Shinjuku dan Shibuya kabarnya sudah dikosongkan. Semua kliennya sudah tahu itu. Seisi Ikebukuro juga sudah tahu. Hanya saja, keluarganya seperti menyembunyikan segalanya kecuali fakta bahwa Orihara Izaya sudah mati."

"Uh, jadi begitu, ya…" Shizuo menggumam. Dia meraih kantong bajunya, mencari-cari rokok dan pemantiknya. Setelah ketemu, dia menyalakannya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Tom diam menunggu reaksi _bodyguard_ sekaligus mantan adik kelasnya itu. Tapi 'ledakan' yang dinanti tak kunjung datang. Justru, Shizuo berbalik dan berkata, "Baguslah kutu itu mati. Aku jadi tak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan darahnya. Siapapun yang membunuhnya, aku berterima kasih padanya."

Tom menaikkan alis, heran dengan reaksi _kohei_-nya yang, anehnya, kalem. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lagi dan berjalan menyusul Shizuo, meninggalkan seseorang yang secara fisik seharusnya tidak ada disitu.

Izaya berdiri mematung. Pikirannya serasa diacak-acak oleh percakapan Shizuo dan atasannya barusan. Dia? Mati? Orihara Izaya mati? Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti hanya rumor saja. Jelas-jelas dia berdiri disini, di Ikebukuro, saat ini juga. Tapi kalau yang dibicarakan Tom benar… itu menjelaskan mengapa orang-orang tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarnya. Juga tubuhnya yang terlihat transparan, dan mengapa dia tidak bisa memegang atau menyentuh sesuatu.

Berarti dia itu hantu? Uh, berapa kalipun dia memikirkannya, tetap saja itu terdengar tidak masuk akal. Hantu, bagaimanapun, tidak nyata kan? Ini aneh. Aneh, membingungkan, dan mustahil! Ini mimpi kan? Ya! Ini pasti cuma mimpi! Dan ketika terbangun, dia akan mendapati dirinya terbangun diatas kasur kingsize-nya yang empuk, dengan selimutnya yang tebal dan nyaman, dan dia akan menertawakan mimpi yang aneh itu. Ini cuma mimpi! Pasti!

Izaya masih berdiri mematung disitu. Dia melihat telapak tangannya yang tembus pandang, dan melihat titik-titik air hujan yang menetes melewati tubuh transparannya. Hujan turun makin deras. Orang-orang disekitarnya sudah menyingkir dari jalan untuk berteduh atau masuk ke rumah mereka yang hangat. Tapi yang dirasakan Izaya sekarang hanya dingin dan kosong. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena hujan (meski dia tidak tahu mengapa bisa basah, padahal air hujan selalu melewati tubuhnya seperti melewati asap). Izaya memandang ke langit yang masih menurunkan airnya.

_Ini… bukan mimpi…_

**Author's note:**

**Gimana chapter kali ini? nggak greget ya? Iya, saya juga ngerasa gitu kok. Kali ini terasa bertele-tele dan cuma kepanjangan dari chapter sebelumnya aja. Yah, manjang-manjangin chapter adalah keahlian saya… #dihajar massa XD**

**Oke, see you next chapter! Tenang, chapter selanjutnya bakal saya bikin greget 8D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Uh, Okay, You May Stay

**Title : 30 Days with Miracle**

**Author:Arinna Neo Conquerra**

**Rating : T ajah.**

**Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya**

**Disclamer : Durarara! punya Narita Ryohgo**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, belibet, de el el.**

**Maaf saya baru update! QAQ Dunia ini banyak banget godaannya, serius. Parahnya lagi, saya gak bisa ngetik kalau gak mood! Makanya waktu liburan udah mau selesai saya baru update...**

**Yang penting sekarang, selamat membaca...**

**Chapter 4 : Uh, Okay, You May Stay**

**Shizuo POV**

Ikebukuro, jam 11.30 PM

Setelah seharian menghajar orang-orang yang banyak alasan karena tidak mau bayar hutang, aku berjalan memasuki kompleks apartemen tempatku tinggal. Aku menunggu lift naik dengan tidak sabar. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Seharian orang-orang membuatku naik darah. Tidak ada kutu yang muncul seharian sehingga aku tidak bisa mengusirnya keluar Ikebukuro—

Tunggu, Izaya kan _sudah _mati.

Entah kabar itu benar atau tidak. Tom sudah meyakinkan bahwa itu benar, tapi tetap saja rasanya sulit mempercayai kalau kutu itu sudah mati. Meski tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan siapapun, kuakui, acara kejar-kejarannya dengan si kutu bermata merah itu lumayan bisa melepas stress. Hitung-hitung olahraga. Lagipula, seumur-umur cuma Izaya saja yang berani main kucing-kucingan denganku dan kembali dengan selamat, tapi tidak pernah kapok untuk kembali. Kalau Izaya tidak ada… Meski tiap berjumpa aku selalu bersumpah untuk membunuhnya, aku sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Ikebukuro tanpa Izaya. Aku terlalu focus memburu Izaya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tertangkap. Sekarang setelah berita itu muncul, aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Yang jelas Ikebukuro takkan sama lagi…

Ah, tapi siapa perduli? Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku ingin membunuh kutu yang dulu pernah sekelas denganku 'kan bukannya tanpa alasan. Alasannya, si sulung Orihara itu selalu bikin kerusuhan. Bagiku yang benci kekerasan, bukannya wajar jika aku berusaha menyingkirkan sumber yang selalu membuatku naik darah dan akhirnya menggunakan kekerasan? Lagipula, si kutu itu memang kerjaannya bikin kekacauan dimanapun dia berada, 'kan?

Hah. Lupakan Izaya. Aku lapar, lelah, dan mengantuk. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan besok aku harus kerja pagi-pagi. Serius, kalau aku tahu liftnya lama begini, lebih baik tadi aku naik tangga saja seperti biasa. Benar-benar bikin senewen.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Tinggal membuka kunci pintu dan masuk. Dimana kuncinya? Ini dia. Uh, sepertinya aku butuh gantungan kunci supaya aku tidak kelupaan dimana kunciku. Sepertinya dulu Kasuka pernah memberiku satu. Dimana ya aku meletakkannya? Mungkin ada di atas kulkas atau di laci kamarku. Yang penting sekarang masuk dulu deh. Setelah itu mandi, dan makan malam, lalu—

Bau apa ini!?

"Uh, sial!" umpatku pelan sambil membuka sepatu. Bau ini… sangat familiar. Darimana datangnya!? Sepertinya sebelum pergi apartemenku baunya tidak begini. Aku sangat kenal bau ini. Masalahnya adalah mustahil udara bisa bau seperti ini, kecuali kalau si kutu busuk berbulu (baca: berjaket bulu) itu ada disekitar sini…

Sebuah suara hampir membuatku melompat kaget, "Shizu-chan?"

"HUH!? Flea!?" bulu kudukku serasa berdiri mendengar suara itu. Cepat-cepat kunyalakan lampu. Dan disanalah dia, meski terlihat berbeda, berdiri menghadap pintu masuk di dekat sofa di ruang tamuku. Rambut hitam, mata kemerahan, dan jaket bulu yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si-kutu-busuk-penghisap-darah Izaya Orihara. Bedanya? Senyumnya tidak terlihat menyebalkan dan raut wajahnya terlihat lega, membuatku bingung. Kenapa dia terlihat lega begitu tahu aku ada satu ruangan dengannya? Demi apapun, aku bisa menimbunnya dengan sofa kapan saja aku mau!

"Sedang apa kau disini!?" bentakku.

Senyumnya perlahan jadi menyebalkan seperti biasa, "Nah, nah, Shizu-chan. Tidak perlu pakai otot begitu. Mari kita bicara pelan-pelan, bagaimana?"

"Bicara!? Kita sudah cukup bicara, kutu!" teriakku geram sambil mengangkat benda terdekat dariku; kali ini sebuah meja dekat pintu masuk. Vas bunga dan telepon rumah yang sudah lama tak berfungsi karena lupa kubayar tagihannya jatuh ke lantai dan rusak. Aku tidak memperhatikan. Kuangkat meja tersebut diatas kepala, bersiap melemparnya kapan saja.

"Shizu-chan! Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu!" Izaya terlihat panik.

Huh? Aneh. Baru kali ini kulihat dia panik begitu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya, "Aku tidak perlu basa basimu, Kutu! Kau yang cari perkara karena berani-berani masuk apartemenku. Bersiaplah IZAAAYAAA-KUUUUUUN!" seruku geram sambil melempar meja tersebut kearah Izaya. Dia panik dan pada akhirnya hanya berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan. Terdengar bunyi mebel kayu yang membentur sesuatu, dan meja itu hancur. Yang membuatku terkejut, Izaya baik-baik saja!

Bukannya aku baru melempar meja kearahnya? Meja tadi seharusnya mengenainya; melihat jarak kami yang tak terlalu jauh dan dia yang tidak menghindar sedikitpun. Meja itu sendiri tergeletak rusak di dinding dibelakangnya. Tapi Izaya tidak lecet sekalipun! Hah? Kok bisa? Bukannya tadi dia hanya melindungi diri dengan tangan? Mengapa dia bisa selamat dari serangan jarak dekat dariku? Dan bagaimana bisa meja itu rusak jika tidak mengenainya?

"Uh… bagaimana bisa?" gumamku heran. Aku menoleh kearah si Kutu dan mendapati bahwa dia sedang memandangku seperti akan berkata 'nah-kan-kubilang-juga-apa-dengar-dulu-dong'. Kubalas pandangannya dengan alis terangkat, "Apa?" tanyaku ketus. Izaya menghela nafas.

"Shizu-chan, sudah kubilang 'kan, dengarkan aku dulu!" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kau terlalu cepat meledak, sih. Lihat apa yang terjadi pada meja malang itu."

"Diam, Kutu! Kau membuatku makin bingung!" geramku, "Sekarang katakan, ada apa ini!? kau tidak menghindar, tapi mejaku rusak!"

Izaya hanya berdiri diam.

"Kenapa kau diam, kutu!?"

"…kau bilang aku harus diam…?"

"AARGH! MAKSUDKU BERHENTI BICARA YANG TAK PERLU, KUTU! JANGAN MEMBUATKU HARUS MELEMPARMU DARI SINI! DAN CEPAT, SEBELUM KUTENDANG KAU KELUAR!"

"Ouch, Shizu-chan, kuyakin itu bukan cara memperlakukan tamu yang baik!" Izaya duduk di lengan sofa menghadapku sambil pasang tampang sakit hati. Aku hendak berteriak lagi, tapi Izaya memotongnya dengan tampang serius, "Nah, nah. Hentikan, Shizu-chan. Kau ingin aku menjelaskan, 'kan? Jangan berteriak padaku lagi atau aku akan jadi malas bicara."

Aku mendengus dan duduk di sofa diseberangnya. Izaya? Malas bicara? Pfft, kalau itu terjadi, kucing pasti bisa terbang, "Aku menunggu, kutu."

Izaya menghela nafas lagi, "Nah, Shizu-chan," dia melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Pertama-tama, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa aku sudah mati."

Aku berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, "Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"'Hah'? hanya itu? Kau tidak bisa berakting terkejut lebih baik lagi, Shizu-chan?" Izaya menggoda.

"…mati?" kataku pelan, tak terlalu memperdulikan godaan Izaya barusan.

"Yup! Aku sudah mati Shizu-chan~!" sahut si kutu dengan nada ceria, "Kubilang juga apa 'kan? Kau tidak mau dengar dulu sii~h, lihat akibatnya. Meja mungilmu rusak 'kan?" dia berpura-pura cemberut.

Sekali lagi, aku mendapati diriku tidak terlalu memperdulikan celaannya, "Uhm… Tapi… bagaimana…?"

"Waha, Shizzy, ternyata kau tidak kreatif bertanya! Kau bahkan tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaanmu. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu apa yang kau maksud jika kau tidak bertanya dengan lengkap, Shizu-chan," dia tertawa menyebalkan, "Atau kau tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena ke-sempurnaan-ku? Atau…" kutu itu berlagak berpikir keras, lalu tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum seperti anak TK yang baru menangkap penjelasan gurunya, "Aah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan Shizu-chan takut hantu ya?"

"I-itu tidak benar! Sekarang jelaskan, kutu! Atau—"

"Atau apa, Shizzy? Melemparku keluar jendela? Mencincangku jadi sushi? Pfft, lupakan! Kau bahkan takkan bisa menyentuh sehelai rambutku!" dia tertawa lagi, dan aku mengatupkan rahangku karena marah, "Taapiii~ kalau kau memang sangat ingin tahu, baiklah. Pertama, aku sudah mati. Singkatnya aku ini hantu. Kedua, karena aku sudah mati, yang kau lihat sekarang ini hanya jiwaku, dan tidak seperti tubuh manusia secara fisik, jiwa bisa menembus apapun. Lemparanmu bagaimanapun sia-sia karena benda apapun akan melewatiku. Begitu~" jelasnya dengan nada main-main, "Lalu kalau kau bertanya mengapa mejamu rusak, ya begitulah! Tubuhku sekarang transparan dan tak bisa disentuh benda apapun. Mejamu menembusku dan membentur tembok hingga rusak. Selesai~! Jelas 'kan?"

Aku merasa keringatku mendadak dingin, dan bulu kudukku berdiri. Tidak, aku tidak lupa berita kalau Izaya sudah mati. Tapi setelah 8 tahun lebih mengejarnya tanpa bisa benar-benar melukainya (uh, maksudku luka serius, seperti yang kadang dia lakukan padaku dengan pisau sialannya itu), rasanya sulit percaya bahwa dia bisa mati. Aku yang merupakan orang terkuat di Ikebukuro saja tidak pernah berhasil melukainya! Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mati? Kenyataan bahwa sebab kematiannya yang misterius semakin membuatku ragu akan berita itu. dan lagi, ketika aku melihat kutu itu disini, di apartemenku, aku hampir yakin berita itu bohongan. Pasti berita itu dibuatnya sendiri untuk rencana-busuk-entah-apa yang dibuatnya. Tapi setelah apa yang kulihat barusan, dan penjelasannya…

…mungkin berita itu memang benar. Itu cukup menjelaskan mejanya dan tembok retak didekat mebel itu tergeletak. Dan menjelaskan juga mengapa aku mencium bau kutu busuk itu tadi saat aku bersama Tom, tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Huh. Izaya hidup saja sudah sangat menyebalkan, apalagi matinya…?

Dan sebelum kalian bertanya, tidak, aku tidak takut hantu

Aku BENCI hantu!

**Izaya POV**

"Shizu-chan~" kataku main-main. Dia diam dan berpikir terlalu lama, aku bosan menunggunya! "Mengapa kau diam saja, hm? Masih belum terima kalau aku sudah mati?" kulihat Shizuo menatapku dengan mata melebar dan wajah pucat. Oh? Dia lupa ya aku disini?

Shizu-chan melangkah mundur, "Uh-huh, begitu ya?" katanya amat pelan—hampir berbisik—sambil terus mundur. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Lucu juga melihat Pria Terkuat di Ikebukuro takut hantu, meski dia tidak mengakuinya. Padahal aku sendiri juga tidak yakin apa aku benar hantu atau bukan.

"_Anyway_, meski sudah mati, aku tetap tamumu. betul 'kan?" kataku sambil menguap. Lucu, kukira hantu tidak tidur, "Jadi—"

"TIDAK!" potong Shizuo lantang, membuat jantungku serasa hampir melorot sampai ke usus kalau saja aku punya jantung sekarang. Rasa kantukku hilang seketika. Aku menatapnya bingung, "MESKI KUCING BISA MENYETIR MARCEDES SEKALIPUN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BERSANTAI DIRUMAHKU, _FLEA_! SEKARANG **KELUAR!**" Shizu-chan meneriakkan kata terakhir dengan begitu keras. Dia membuka pintu masuk apartemennya lebar-lebar dengan paksa, _handle_-nya hampir lepas. Dan wajahnya terlihat amat sangat marah.

"…maaf?" tanyaku, tak percaya pada apa yang kudengar.

"Kau mendengarku, kutu! KELUAR!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi! Kau musuhku, tidak akan kuizinkan kau masuk! Hidup atau mati, KELUAR!" potong Shizuo, sekali lagi membanting pintu sampai tembok dibelakangnya retak dan rontok.

"Shizu-chan—"

**"K.E.L.U.A.R.!"**

Shizu-chan benar-benar serius. Bahkan dia tak mengizinkanku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku cepat-cepat melangkah keluar dan Shizu-chan membanting pintu dibelakangku—seolah tindakannya membanting pintu terbuka barusan tidak cukup. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan menghela nafas. Dengan langkah gontai kutinggalkan apartemen Shizu-chan dibelakang.

Hilang sudah kesempatanku. Mestinya aku tidak usah kemari saja. Tapi bagaimana lagi, hanya Shizu-chan yang menyadari aku ada di Ikebukuro tadi, meski hanya dari bauku. Sebagai 'hantu', aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Kupikir kalau aku 'menumpang' di apartemennya, aku akan mendapat sesuatu, berhubung aku 'terbangun' sebagai hantu di Ikebukuro ini. Aku tidak menyangkan dia ternyata bisa melihatku. Bagus juga sih, jadi bakal lebih mudah bertanya-tanya padanya. Kupikir kalau aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya dia bakal membantuku. Tapi ternyata dia malah mengusirku begitu saja. Padahal aku sudah mengabaikan harga diriku dengan minta tolong pada musuhku. Huh, tidak terduga seperti biasanya ya.

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku selalu punya rencana, tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa memikirkan rencana yang bagus. Apa karena sekarang tubuhku (dan otakku) tidak bersamaku? Aah, beginikah yang Celty rasakan saat kepala dan tubuhnya berpisah?

Malam semakin larut dan jalanan Ikebukuro makin sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang dipinggir jalan. Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke arah taman Ikebukuro. Kebanyakan orang sudah kembali ke tempat tinggalnya masing-masing, dan yang masih diluar rumah biasanya memilih jalan utama yang lebih ramai. Jadi, disini cukup sepi.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya? Tapi kalau semua orang sudah tahu aku mati, berarti apartemenku kemungkinan sudah dikosongkan. Sepertinya percuma. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan? Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Lagipula apartemenku di Shinjuku dan Shibuya sudah resmi milikku. Tak mungkin orang lain bisa menempatinya. Kalaupun keluargaku sudah mengosongkannya, barang sebanyak itu takkan muat di rumah mereka. Kecuali kalau mereka memutuskan untuk melelangnya.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju apartemenku di Shinjuku. Aku harus melewati kompleks apartemen Shizu-chan lagi kalau ingin cepat sampai. Baru berjalan sebentar, sesuatu menabrakku.

"Aduh!" seruku kaget. Tidak sakit sih, cuma kaget.

"Izaya!" pekik seseorang. Aku membuka mata dan terbelalak melihat apa—tepatnya, siapa—yang kutabrak.

"Shizu?"

Shizuo mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, "Uhm, begini…" dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak bermaksud minta maaf, karena kau sendiri yang menyelinap masuk ke rumahku dan tiba-tiba bilang kalau kau itu hantu. Aku cuma… kaget, mungkin? Habisnya kau datang dan memohon bantuan padaku…"

Biasanya aku bakal protes mendengar kata-katanya. Aku tidak memohon! Aku cuma minta tolong. Tapi kali ini aku diam saja dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"…Secara, kita kan musuh. Lagipula kau mati juga paling karena salahmu sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, semua hal buruk di kota ini juga mungkin salahmu," Auh, kata-kata Shizzy kejam! "Tapi… uhm, gimana ya… pada intinya, setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Mengirimmu ke alam baka misalnya… berhubung kau juga sudah memohon-mohon padaku…"

"Shizu-chan, aku tidak memohon padamu. Hanya minta tolong!" potongku, tidak tahan mendengarnya mengulang-ngulang kata 'memohon'. Demi apapun, aku tidak memohon! 'Memohon-mohon' dan 'minta tolong' jelas dua kata yang berbeda! "Aku datang ke apartemenmu karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Tidak ada yang sadar saat aku mendapati diriku di Ikebukuro tadi, kecuali kau. Yah, walau awalnya kau juga tidak bisa melihatku. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagus. Kupikir kalau aku datang ke apartemenmu, aku bisa minta tolong," aku menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kita musuh, Shizu-chan. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Tidak banyak yang bisa melihat hantu. Aku juga tak tahu menahu mengenai kematianku. Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak bisa memegang benda, tidak bisa menyentuh apapun…"

"Uh, flea?" Shizu-chan memotong, "Sebentar, tapi bukannya tadi kau menabrakku sampai terjatuh?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

Benar juga. Barusan dia menabrakku sampai jatuh ya?

"Iya, ya," gumamku. Shizuo mengangguk. Berarti dia bisa menyentuhku..?

Padahal tadi siang aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, dan siapapun…

"_ANYWAY,_ aku datang ke apartemenmu bukan untuk menganggumu kok," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shizuo bukan tipe penyabar, jadi sebaiknya lagsung ke pokoknya saja, "Aku cuma… mau menumpang sementara…" bagaimanapun, kata-kataku semakin pelan diakhir kalimat.

Shizuo menaikkan alis.

"Begitu ya?" gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri, "Hmph, sulit dipercaya."

"Aku juga sulit percaya bakal minta tolong padamu dari semua orang di dunia."

"Bukan, maksudku sulit dipercaya kau takkan menggangguku," ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Ooh, jadi Shizu-chan lebih suka kuganggu?" godaku.

"Bukan begitu, kutu. Maksudku, kemungkinanmu tidak mengganggu seseorang itu sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan kucing bisa pakai daster."

"Pfft, tidak ada hubungannya," sahutku.

"Maksudnya hampir mustahil," dia menjelaskan, "Tapi kalau kau serius, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

"Serius?"

"Mungkin," jawab Shizuo, menaikkan bahu, "Dengan satu, tidak, dua syarat."

"Syarat?"

Shizu-chan menatapku serius,"Jangan pernah menyentuhku, dan jangan membuatku senewen lagi."


	5. Chapter 5 : Mysterious Call

**Title** : 30 Days with Miracle

**Author** :Arinna Neo Conquerra

**Rating** : obviously T

**Pairing** : Shizuo x Izaya (sekarang masih dalam tahap 'musuh jadi teman')

**Disclamer** : Durarara! punyanya Narita-sensei.

**Warning** : Chapter berikut sebenarnya cuma _teaser_ buat chapter selanjutnya, jadi lebih pendek. Mengandung OOC-ness, ke-gaje-an_ness_, dan basa basi busuk #slap

Baca author note di paling bawah untuk informasi penting mengenai chapter selanjutnya.

_Happy Reading~!_

**Chapter 5 : Mysterious Call**

**Izaya POV**

Lima hari berlalu setelah aku mulai hidup di apartemen Shizu-chan.

Yah, bukannya aku masih hidup sih. Tepatnya aku tidak tahu apa aku betulan sudah mati atau belum. Tapi kalau aku bilang 'tinggal', ini kan bukan apartemenku. Kalau aku bilang 'menumpang' atau 'tinggal bersama', rasanya ya, kok mudah menimbulkan salah paham? Apalagi ini bukan sembarang apartemen. Apartemen ini disewa oleh Shizu-chan Heiwajima, musuh besarku sampai zaman paus bisa menyusui(?). Bahkan meski kini aku hidup disini bersamanya kami masih berstatus musuh. Entah apa yang ada di kepala Shizuo sampai dia mau 'menampung'ku disini.

Hari pertama aku mulai menumpang disini, aku _pontang-panting _mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai bisa mengendalikan 'tenaga spiritual', kata Shizuo, sehingga memungkinkanku menyentuh berbagai benda; ponsel, laptop, dan yang lainnya meski masih terbatas. Aku juga mendesak Shizu-chan membeli koran supaya aku bisa mencari tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Nihil. Entah aku yang kurang gigih mencari atau keluargaku yang terlalu hebat menyembunyikan rahasia, aku tidak tahu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak dulu keluargaku memang hebat menyembunyikan rahasia. Contoh paling jelasnya tentu saja aku (meski kadang aku lebih pantas disebut _ngeles_ daripada pintar menyembunyikan rahasia). Seperti saat perceraian orangtuaku sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku dan adik-adikku baru mengetahuinya dua tahun kemudian. Mungkin sekarang juga begitu? Mungkin mereka menyembunyikan kematianku dengan cara yang sama…? Entahlah. Yang jelas, dari pertama kali aku memulai karir sebagai informan, baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar kehilangan harapan.

Sebenarnya aku masih punya satu cara yang biasa kugunakan untuk mencari informasi; kerja lapangan. Tapi dengan keadaan tidak punya tubuh begini… Jangan-jangan aku keburu dikirim kealam sana oleh pengusir setan. Meski aku meragukan adanya kehidupan setelah mati, bukan berarti mustahil 'kan aku bakal 'hilang' sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya? Kalau begitu jadinya aku takkan bisa tenang di alam sana.

Aku tahu ketakutanku sedikit keluar karakter. Orihara Izaya tak pernah takut! Tapi entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi. Dan yang jelas aku tidak butuh bantuan! Aku tidak meminta bantuan pada siapapun!

Begitulah. Hari ini aku berhenti mencari tahu tentang diriku. Bukan, bukannya berhenti. Aku hanya istirahat sebentar. Otakku yang bahkan tidak ada bersamaku sekarang terasa capek setelah tiga hari tiga malam menatap layar laptop. Mengapa sulit sekali sih mencari tahu tentang kematianku sendiri? Di situs manapun hanya dijelaskan 'Orihara Izaya Mati!'. Tidak ada penjelasan lanjut yang mendetail. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Namun imbasnya, hari ini aku jadi bosan setengah mati. Shizuo belum pulang kerja. Katanya dia pulang larut, jadi aku bakal sendirian sampai sekitar tengah malam. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, serius. _Nothing to do…_

Aku tidak makan. Aku tidak punya tubuh untuk diisi nutrisi. Aku terkadang tidur, tapi itu hanya 'untuk memulihkan tenaga spiritual', kata Shizu (sejujurnya aku terkejut dia percaya hal semacam itu). Aku masih bisa menembus berbagai benda atau tembok meski aku sudah bisa mengendalikan 'tenaga arwah' (atau apalah namanya) hingga aku bisa menyentuh benda-benda. Aku bisa saja sih mengacak-acak apartemen Shizuo, tapi terakhir kali aku melakukannya dia marah buessaaarr sampai nyaris menghancurkan apartemennya sendiri. Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk menjahili Shizzy, aku tidak berniat untuk hidup dijalanan juga.

"Tsk, bosaaaaan~" keluhku keras-keras sambil menguap, "Bosan, bosan, boosaaaaan~!"

Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi seseorang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sejauh ini hanya Shizuo yang bisa mendengar dan melihatku. Tetangganya yang kemarin berkunjung tidak bisa melihatku atau mendengarku. Begitu juga pengantar barang, Tanaka Tom si boss-nya Shizu, Kasuka (yang cuma mampir sebentar, tapi tidak bisa melihatku meski kupikir dia bisa mendengarku), Dotachin dkk, dan Shinra. Pfft, coreng ide mengunjungi orang lain. Aku tidak akan bisa mengunjungi, bahkan menjahili orang kalau mereka tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarku.

Tapi aku masih bosan. Akhirnya aku bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menjelajah apartemen Shizzy saja.

Aku menemukan beberapa buku. Kesemuanya terlihat lama dan berdebu, tapi setiap sampulnya dilapisi plastic, mungkin supaya tidak cepat rusak. Kesemuanya tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku, tapi aku hanya menaikkan bahu. Lebih baik daripada tidak ada apa-apa.

Kubawa buku-buku itu ke meja dekat sofa dan duduk memandang buku-buku itu. Novel 'Gone With The Wind' menatapku balik. Aku sudah pernah membaca novel ini. Heh, bahkan aku punya satu kopi di perpustakaan pribadiku. Menghela nafas, aku mengambil buku itu dan mulai membaca, dan menyelesaikannya tak sampai dua jam kemudian. Maklum, membaca cepat memang keahlianku. Setelah itu aku membaca buku lain dan menyelesaikannya. Dan buku lain, buku yang lain, dan buku yang lainnya… Sampai aku menyelesaikan semua buku dan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Oh astaga, aku masih bosaaaaan…

Aku menghela nafas lagi sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Suasana disini tenang… Terlalu tenang… Ikebukuro sudah tidak _greget_ ketika aku tidak ada. Dan itu membosankan…

Suara OST anime membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan sedikit _ogah-ogahan_ kuraih ponselku dan melihatnya sekilas. Nomor tak dikenal. Mungkin dia calon klien yang belum tahu kalau aku sudah mati…? Aku menaikkan bahu dan menekan tombol _answer_.

"Halo?"

"Permisi, apa ini Orihara Izaya?" suara diseberang telepon menyahut. Suara perempuan muda.

"Yap. Anda siapa?" tanyaku balik, bersiap mengatakan pada orang yang mungkin adalah calon klienku ini bahwa aku sudah mati dan bahwa yang menjawab teleponnya sekarang adalah Nakura, sepupunya. Bagaimanapun niat itu terlempar jauh-jauh dari jendela dengan kata-kata selanjutnya yang diucapkan gadis di seberang.

"Siapa aku tidak penting, Orihara-san. Aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan," kata gadis itu, "Dan yang pertama adalah; apa kau membutuhkan keajaiban?"

**Author Note:**

Chapter 5 selesai~ maaf saya lama gak update. Nungguin gak? #slap XD

Saya minta maaf chapter ini cuma sedikit. Sebenarnya ini cuma chapter persiapan untuk menyongsong chapter _greget_ selanjutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi chapter selanjutnya? Mohon ditunggu jawabannya minggu depan 8D

Saya juga mau memberitahukan bahwa chapter depan bakal ada seorang OC. Tapi cuma figuran kok.

_Anyway,_ gimana chapter ini menurut kalian?


End file.
